Laundry Day-A Fairy Tail One Shot
by Meruby90
Summary: This story is part of a collection of LEMON one shots I've come up with and one shots from readers suggestions. Note it in the story comments and if I come up with something to write I'll not your username in the chapter title so you know it was your request.


Lucy was finally enjoying a day off after Natsu had insisted they take mission after mission for the two weeks.

"I'm sooo behind on laundry." She groaned, staring at the mound of laundry that just kept piling up after each mission-only getting to enough time between missions to run home, drop off the dirty clothes and grab a clean set.

"Well, looks like I'm staying in today." She said, making sure to throw in all her intimates first since the only clean clothes she currently had was a skirt and a tank top; which left her commando and feeling quite exposed under the short skirt.

 _Exposed or aroused?_ The dirty Lucy in her head interjected. A small part of her subconscious enjoyed the thought of feeling the breeze on her soft flesh while no one else knew just how naked she was under that skirt. "That's nonesense." Lucy whispered, shaking her head at her thoughts.

The washing machine shook when she slammed the lid shut, causing the bottle of fabric softener to teeter and fall off the back edge of the machine.

"Dammit." She muttered as it rolled under the storage shelves next to the machine. It rolled all the way to the back, forcing her to get down on her hands and knees to reach it. "Almost." She tried to scoot it closer to grasp with her fingertips just barely grazing the label.

"This is going to be sooo good Happy." Natsu whispered to flying cat, having to cover his mouth to suppress the laughter. He tiptoed through the house to where he heard the muffled sounds of her talking to herself, intent to sneak up behind her for a good scare.

He peaked his head around the doorway to see where she was to get the best approach on her. She was kneeling on the ground, her ass raised in the air revealing her most intimate area. His eyes widened and he dropped his hand, any laughter to suppress was gone.

"What is it?" Happy whispered, moving to take a look for himself. Not taking his eyes off Lucy, Natsu grabbed Happy and held him back in the room.

"It...It's nothing." Natsu licked his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry as he quickly thought of what to say to get Happy out of there, "I just remembered. Back at the guild I ran into Wendy. She said that Carla was looking for you."

'Carla' and 'looking for you' was all Happy needed to hear and in the next instant he was out the nearest window. As soon as he was out of sight Natsu quickly closed and locked the window for good measure.

Then his stomach filled with dread, imagining Lucy would have kicked his ass if he had just walked in on her like that as he had planned to do when he was going to scare her.

'Shit!' He screamed in his head as he heard her footsteps and ran for the front door.

He waited just outside the front door for a few minutes until he heard her in the living room, then gave a quick knock before he barged in for a second time that day. "See Lucy, I knocked." He said nervously when she looked up at him in annoyance as soon as he entered, "Just like you told me, too" And now he laughed nervously, hoping she didn't notice his strange behavior.

"Natsu, go home. I've got things at home I need to work on, I need a mission break." She told him, assuming he was acting nice and 'knocking' to soften the blow when he told her he accepted another mission on their behalf.

"What?! That's not why I came." He exclaimed, waving his hands in an exaggerated 'no'.

"So you're just here to eat up all my food again, huh?!"

"Stop being such an idiot, Lucy!" He yelled, getting annoyed that all her guesses revolved around Natsu being selfish. "Can't I just want to spend some time with my friend off the job?!"

Natsu caught Lucy off guard and she quietened with a light blush feeling foolish for immediately yelling at Natsu. "So, what did you have in mind?" She asked softly.

"You can't spend your entire day off working around the house. Take a break with me and watch a movie." He said, sitting down on the couch and patting the seat next to him for her to join.

"Oh, ok." She said sitting next to him, thinking a movie would be just the right amount of time before the load she just put in was finished.

Half way through the movie, the exhaustion that built up the last couple weeks washed over Lucy and she fell asleep next to Natsu.

From the moment the movie started, Natsu had been too caught up in his own thoughts to notice the movie or Lucy falling asleep next to him. He didn't understand the heat he felt was when he saw Lucy's ass stuck up in the air like that, exposing her pussy to him. It was different then the usual fire that filled his belly and he didn't know what to do with it. Normally he'd take out this fuel on an enemy, but he couldn't do that now.

Lucy shifted in her sleep next to him, grabbing his attention. She had pulled her legs up and curled towards the arm of the couch with her hands tucked under her head like a pillow. Her backside was now toward him and her shifting caused her skirt to pull up. Again she was exposed to him, completely unaware of her actions while she slept.

Natsu reached to pull her skirt back down, but she shifted again causing him to lay his hand on her ass. Without realizing his own actions, he found himself stroking his thumb across her skin and enjoying her soft skin.

Lucy woke up at the touch of his hand, but the dirty Lucy in her subconscious came to first-putting the idea in her head to keep 'sleeping'. She didn't mind Natsu's touch. In fact, she found herself delighted wondering how far his curiosity of her body in this position might take him. She pretended to shift again, getting 'comfortable in her sleep', just enough to cause his thumb to accidentally brush against her lips as he moved it intending to stroke her cheek again.

His touch shot a shiver from the pit of her stomach to the top of her spine, causing her to accidentally let out a moan. But, to Natsu it sounded so soft and innocent he believed she was still asleep. Nonetheless, her reaction to the smallest touch from him-even if it was by accident-caused the heat within him to roar.

The heat and her moan making him feel a little more courageous, he slowly trailed the tip of his finger back and forth across the surface of her lips. Each time his finger came close to her hole, he pressed lightly against her, allowing just the tip of his finger to slip between her lips.

Every inch of skin his finger trailed caused her skin to tingle under his touch. If only Natsu knew, with every stroke across her lips a heat now grew hotter and hotter within her body that yearned for more of his touch. Each time he pressed the tip of his finger against her, her flesh ached to have more of him. Lucy quickly got wet and she could no longer take just having the bare minimum of Natsu on her skin.

"Mmmm. Don't stop." She moaned out softly, keeping her eyes closed in 'sleep'.

Natsu's hesitated when Lucy finally spoke. _Could she really still be asleep?_ He wondered if she could have really been awake this whole time, relishing his touch.

Giving Lucy what she asked for, when he stroked his finger back across her lips he continued farther down her mound and slowly slipped it into her hole. Feeling how wet his touch made her, Natsu's cock grew stiff pressing hard against the waistband of his pants to be let out.

Natsu gave her credit, she did a fair job keeping quiet but her body trembling against his finger as he slowly moved it in and out of her gave her away. He relished in the sullen moan she finally let slip when he removed his hand from her while he moved to reposition himself. He slipped off his pants and leaned over Lucy in a kneel.

"What was that, Lucy?" He whispered in her ear with a devilish grin across his face. He wanted her to 'wake up' and tell him she wanted his touch. No more hiding behind a 'wet dream'.

She tried to 'shift' again and press her ass against his hand to feel that tingle his touch gave her. She gasped, her eyes betraying her and opening in shock when instead of his fingers she felt his hardened flesh press across her cheeks.

"You've been a very naughty girl Lucy." Natsu's voice was deep and husky, his warm breath against her ear sending a shiver down her spine. Natsu felt her shiver against his body and he pressed his body harder against hers in response. Relishing in her bodies response to him he trailed his fingers teasingly down her arm, across her hip and stopped with two of his finger circling the entrance to her hole. "So, I don't know why you won't just tell me what you want." His lips now grazed her ear as he whispered causing a deeper shiver than before.

Lucy finally looked over her shoulder at Natsu hovering above her. "I want your touch on my body." She found herself telling him, unable to hide her desire with his lust filled gaze on her.

"That wasn't so hard now," He plunged his two fingers in her hole, "was it?" He asked coyly, vigorously fingering her pussy. Lucy arched her back in response, her breasts heaving up from her curled position. Natsu couldn't hold himself back any longer as he watched her body writhe from his touch.

Natsu pulled his hand back from her quite wet pussy and licked her juices off his sopping fingers. Lucy grabbed his wrist before he could clean them both and pulled his to her mouth, popping the remaining finger into his mouth. Lucy kept her eyes on his as she sucked his finger clean down to the last knuckle before letting it go. This time it was Natsu's turn to tremble from the shiver her provocative actions sent down his spine.

"So, Natsu, why don't you just tell me what you want." She mimicked him.

"Do you really need me to tell you?" He growled, grabbing her waist to pull her out of her curled up position. Lying on her back she kept quiet, just enjoying watching Natsu pull her skirt over her hips and down her legs. He kissed every inch of her inner thighs along the way, teasing her skin by not touching her pussy when he passed. His lust was too strong to waste time fussing with her top so he just ripped it apart.

"Was that really-umph!" Lucy started to yell at him like usual, but she stopped short in surprise when he grabbed her waist again and flipped her onto her knees.

All Natsu had imagined when he was fingering her was taking her in the position she was in when he first saw her pussy.

Lucy quickly got the picture and happily played along, lowering her upper body till her breasts were heaved against the arm and her hung over the side. This forced her ass up in the air, her glistening wet pussy taunting Natsu. He spread her lips with his hands and positioned her himself at her entrance.

Natsu stopped with the tip barely in her and laid his hand on the small of her back, gently tracing the soft skin in comforting circles. "Are you ready for this?" He asked, his husky lust filled voice now much softer and sweeter.

Lucy arched herself up to get a better look at Natsu from behind her. She gave him a soft smile, understanding that even in their state he wanted to make sure he had her full permission. "Yes, Natsu." Her voice also soft as she nodded to him.

"Ok, here goes." He warned plunged his cock inside her.

Lucy cried out, returning back to grasp the arm of the couch and try to steady her trembling body against it.

"Lucy!" Natsu gasped scared at her reaction. He went to pull back from her and stop, but she reached behind her and grabbed his wrist keeping him tight within her.

"It's ok, I'm ok." Lucy reassured, "I just need a moment to get used to it." She said, wanting him to just wait inside her.

"Lucy...you've never-" Natsu trailed off, realizing this was her first time. Lucy was so beautiful and vibrant and he had seen so many people attracted to her he just assumed that she had indulged in another at some point in her life. But she allowed him to be her first.

"I wouldn't say never considering the position we're in." Lucy responded, trying to sound witty and coy to make up for the blush of embarrassment that flushed her cheeks.

"Of course." Natsu said, noticing the embarassment she felt at her own innocence.

It wasn't too long before Lucy started swirling her hips against his, her body getting comfortable around the size of him. "Hold on." Natsu said, holding her hips steady when she started to pump her hips onto him. He struggled to keep his composure, hearing another sullen moan from Lucy when he fully pulled out and left her empty.

Natsu pulled Lucy up with him as he straightened up and scooped her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked confused, unsure of why he stopped or what he was doing.

"Making sure you to give you a proper first time experience." He answered, laying her down on the bed. He quickly joined on top of her, holding himself up on his elbows next to her head. He dipped his head down and captured her lips in a tender kiss. Lucy lifted her head from the pillow, pressing her lips hard against his and deepening their connection. While they hungrily kissed one another, Natsu shifted his weight to one elbow and slowly trailed the other down her body again.

Natsu gave Lucy's thigh a soft squeeze then parted her legs to him. Again he entered his full length into her, but this time their bodies were one. He moved the elbow supporting his weight so he could tangle his fingers in her hair the splayed out around her head. He kept his lips locked on hers, nibbling her bottom lip in response to each moan that escaped her lips. Lucy loved the feel of his chest against hers and wrapped her legs around his waist to have more of his skin on hers.

Her actions allowed Natsu to dive deeper into her pussy and their lips finally parted, her head flinging back onto the bed as she let out her loudest moan of pleasure. Natsu took advantage of the position as she arched her back off the bed and moved to her breast, needing his lips to be in contact with some part of her body.

Lucy trembled against his lips when he bit softly down on her nipple causing a burn of pleasure to flare in her clit. Enjoying her body's reaction, Natsu didn't want to stop his fun with her breast. Wrapping his arms under her back still arched into him, he pulled her up. Keeping his cock buried in her, he held her tight against him while he changed their position so she was now straddling his lap.

Natsu moved his arms from her back and grasped her hips tightly, bouncing her on his cock while he moved his lips to the other breast. He bit her nipple again wanting to feel her tremble from again from his ministrations.

Lucy took over, dropping herself hard onto his cock. Natsu bit her nipple a bit rougher than before, trying to suppress the moan her actions had elicited. This time Lucy's body didn't just give a small tremble from his actions. They wrapped their arms around each other, Lucy's body held tight to Natsu's while her body shook in his arms in climax. Natsu grasped her hips again, keeping her riding his cock through the orgasm until he finally hit his own a minute later.

Lucy laid her forehead against Natsu's neck, her chest heaving against his as she tried to regain her breath. Natsu picked her head off his shoulder and pressed his lips to hers for one more kiss, this one softer and gentler than all the rest.

Lucy never imagined she could feel so empty when he finally pulled himself out from her. Untangling themselves from each other, they laid back on the bed next to one another. Both of their bodies were too sweaty and overheated from their actions to cuddle up to one another. Instead they intertwined their inner leg that laid against the other and held hands while they both calmed and cooled down.

"N-Natsu." Lucy finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Lucy." Natsu pulled his arm and leg from hers to rest on his side so he could look over her beautiful naked body lying next to his.

"I just realized something." She gasped, turning to him a little wide eyed. "We didn't use-what if I-" Her sentences kept dying in her mouth, afraid finishing them would make things a little too real.

Natsu cupped her cheek softly realizing what she was getting at. "Well..." He trailed his hand from her cheek down her chest and stopped at her stomach as he thought about it himself. His eyes trailed down following his hand as he traced circles on the soft skin of her stomach. "You're not just my partner or friend. I consider you part of my family, Lucy; and the bigger a family is the better. So what's one more member, huh?" He answered, giving Lucy one of his big cheesy grins.


End file.
